


Mijito

by vienocalledmebuddy



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienocalledmebuddy/pseuds/vienocalledmebuddy
Summary: Vocabulary:- Baba: Turkish word for “Dad”- Papa: Spanish word for “Dad”- Hayalim: Turkish word meaning “my dream”- Mijito: Spanish word of endearment for “my boy”Amir Amadoro is a Turkish-Mexican mix, that’s why I wanted to incorporate some Turkish and Spanish vocabulary, however, I’m not a native speaker of either language (I can just barely understand a very brief conversation in Spanish). If I have made a mistake, please, be kind, don’t yell, and let me know! I would love to know how to properly use these terms (I imagine I’ll return to them again in other writings). Especially with hayalim. I wanted Nate to refer to Mijito as his dream (because it’s ironic that Amir’s dreaming), so I really hope I’ve used that word correctly. I did many many surveys of websites detailing Turkish vocabulary, words of endearment, and grammar, but I’m very aware I still most likely got the wording wrong. I hope I’m right though *cries*I use Mijito here as the name of the boy (because I’m just Terrible at coming up with names) so, even though I know it’s incorrect to use it the way I have, I’m still keeping it (because gosh gotta love Spanglish).
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective & Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Male Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mijito

_There was the light thump of small feet against a wooden counter, the scent of black coffee and tea mingled in the air, and a gentle melody spread throughout the kitchen._

_In front of Amir, a child happily chews away at a crepe, bits of strawberry sticking to his round cheeks. With a chuckle Amir leans forward, moves to pluck the sweet remains, but instead tickles the boy lightly on his neck._

_With a delighted squeal the boy crunches down and tries to hold off Amir’s hand—much bigger than his own—to cease the relentless attack. “Baba! Baba, help!”_

_The melody quiets as Nate turns from the stove, spatula in hand, and a Cheshire smile forms on his lips. “Hm? What is it, rabbit?”_

_“Papa’s tickling me! Help!” Amir reaches over the counter, now two hands graze across the child’s flush skin, eliciting more shrieks of joy._

_“Oh,” with a shake of his head and laughter in his eyes, Nate turns off the stove and replies, “Well in that case I simply must save you, hayalim.”_

_A breathy laugh escapes Amir as Nate hugs him from behind, arms winding their way around his stomach. Leaning down, Nate rests his chin on Amir’s shoulder and looks to the boy, the mischief clear in his gaze. “Shall I avenge you?”_

_The child’s eyes light up and suddenly, Amir feels excitement jolt through his nerves as nimble fingers dance across his abdomen. Immediately his hands flee the boy, instead trying to still Nate’s fingers as his own body elatedly convulses._

_And this was the scene: Mijito’s small feet carrying him around the kitchen island, and his chubby fingers too joining in the fray. Nate’s strong heartbeat thrumming a delighted tune into Amir’s back and Amir’s own heart clenching at his happiness for those two loves of his life._

_Their laughter resounded throughout their home making the very light glimmer with content._

Unceremoniously, my eyes blink open, the brightness of Nate’s room making me squint.

“…Amir? Why are you crying?”

I look to him then, his brow raised in surprise. Languidly my fingers rise, feel the tears staining my cheeks. They don’t seem to want to stop.

“I…” my words fade, there’s something on the tip of my tongue, a moment in time that I can’t quite comprehend. “I don’t know. I feel like…there’s something I should remember,” I speak in frantic whispers, fear that if I go any louder, I might start sobbing. “…But I can’t—” my voice cracks, distress making my throat tighten.

With a concerned frown, Nate pulls me closer, the sheets bunching up around our waists. His soft hands cup my face, thumbs running along my cheeks attempting to catch the falling tears.

With a calming voice he coos, “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

And I fall into him, thankful for the warmth, the familiarity of him, his rich sent—the faded aroma of coffee and tea strikes me. Slow circles are rubbed along my back, a grounding motion—I can remember a heartbeat—and I bite back the lamenting moan that wants to escape me.

“Was it a dream?”

I burrow into his neck, my shaky hands fisting into his silk nightwear. “I—It…” My voice is raspy, my tongue trying to form words for a fantasy I can’t identify. “I was so happy…we were somewhere—with someone—it was beautiful…but I can’t remember why.”

Chocked sobs rack my body, but Nate clutches my trembling form to him, soothing me with soft words of affirmation.

It was there, in my inability to recall what had made me so happy—so wondrously happy—and with Nate holding onto me, that we fell asleep; my tears drying along my blotched cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocabulary:  
> \- Baba: Turkish word for “Dad”  
> \- Papa: Spanish word for “Dad”  
> \- Hayalim: Turkish word meaning “my dream”  
> \- Mijito: Spanish word of endearment for “my boy”
> 
> Amir Amadoro is a Turkish-Mexican mix, that’s why I wanted to incorporate some Turkish and Spanish vocabulary, however, I’m not a native speaker of either language (I can just barely understand a very brief conversation in Spanish). If I have made a mistake, please, be kind, don’t yell, and let me know! I would love to know how to properly use these terms (I imagine I’ll return to them again in other writings). Especially with hayalim. I wanted Nate to refer to Mijito as his dream (because it’s ironic that Amir’s dreaming), so I really hope I’ve used that word correctly. I did many many surveys of websites detailing Turkish vocabulary, words of endearment, and grammar, but I’m very aware I still most likely got the wording wrong. I hope I’m right though *cries*
> 
> I use Mijito here as the name of the boy (because I’m just Terrible at coming up with names) so, even though I know it’s incorrect to use it the way I have, I’m still keeping it (because gosh gotta love Spanglish).


End file.
